Straight to the D
by mandm1257
Summary: Dom is the looked up to by the guys in his hood but he also has the attention of a certain lady


Letty Ortiz was an 18 yr old feisty Latina living in East LA. she was very into cars but as of lately her interest have focused on the neighborhood Street King Dominic Toretto. He was the kind of guy everyone in the neighborhood looked up to. he was a man of muscle and a man of the streets. He had honor and integrity, characteristic that were a rare find in the usual young men Letty comes across.

he also was the neighborhood expert anything fast and furious. Letty had always had an interest in cars herself. she never paid much attention to the boys because that's exactly what they were to her, Boys.

Letty tried to prove herself in the male dominated world. she strived on being a strong female driver and would often sneak out in the middle of the night and participate in illegal street racing with her fathers car. it wasn't until a few nights ago when she was at a race where she first met him. Dom was completely unlike any other man she's ever met. he stimulated her mind as well as her loins.

she had never thought in her early adulthood that she would find someone as stimulating as Dom. in her youth/teens, she would only race to prove something to others but now she was racing to catch his attention but the street king was always too focused on Impressing his loyal subjects.

Letty found out that her main attraction only lived a few streets down from her. she would often hear and see some of his close friends drive by her house heading to his. they were loud as hell but she knew whenever she heard them he was around.

Dominic was the first person she ever fantasize about I never thought of that she would give into those feelings this soon in her life. often she would hear the engines revving all the way from Don's garage other times she would hear their laughter after they have had a few beers but the most common noise was Doms challenger Racing By her home. it sounded like music to her.

she could feel the cheap walls vibrate and hear the rumble of her windows as they would often do donuts and hit the curb of the street while they had their many mini-races with each other in their suburban street

one night she overheard the boys pulling in overtime. she had seen Leon from her bedroom window drive by with cases of beer in his backseat while letty was getting ready for bed. she was wearing an over sized white t-shirt that would slightly hang off her shoulder with beige panties. It was 4:30 in the morning the boys were Loud and raunchy as all the boys started chanting over and over. "DOM! DOM! DOM! DOM! DOM! DOM! DOM!"

She heard his challenger revving up and Dom began to impress his boys with a few donuts right down her street. all the boys let out a great Cheerful "Yeah!" However soon after there was a loud crash and she could hear his car spinning out of control. Someone then screamed out "bailout! bail out!" Letty immediately jumped out of her bed and rushed over to the window.

When she pulled the blinds down so that she could peer through to see what was going on, Dominic Torretto came bursting through the window nearly hitting Letty. She had fallen back on her tush in utter shock and surprise. Dom had shot straight through and landed into her bed with broken glass and wood chips scattering everywhere.

Letty could not believe that Dom was not only in her presence but also face down on her bed. he wasn't moving she wasn't even sure if he was alive. she was still in a state of shock sitting on the floor not sure on how to help him when suddenly he began to move and muffled incoherent sounds.  
Dom lifted his head and looked around. he was obviously just as confused and shocked as Letty. He then took noticed on a frightened Letty sitting on the floor

"is this your room?"  
she nodded yes  
"its very nice" Dom then immediately dropped his head into her pillow and passed out.

Letty had rushed downstairs to retrieve a wash cloth, water and the first aid kit. thankfully her family was out of town visiting Relatives. when she rushed back upstairs Dom was passed out on her bed.  
she attempted to turn him facing up but struggled with his weight. she Eventually got him to face the right direction and dipped the cloth in the cold water and wiped the few cuts and scrapes he had. Surprisingly Dom was relatively unharmed. With the exception of a few scratches and despite bursting through a window. She dabbed his forehead and cheek with the damp cloth. She couldn't help but get lost in his face seeing him incapacitated and sleeping so peacefully on her bed. Strange feelings were stirring deep in Letty gut. She never had been in a situation like this before. Her nurturing instincts had kicked in and she quivered at the fantasy of her taking care if him. Dom began to wake up and Letty quickly shoved her fantasy aside. He blinked a few times then looked over at the gorgeous sight next to him.  
"I've seen you before"

"Letty" she answered.

"Yeah Letty I remember you owning the race a few nights ago. You put all the mouth breathers in their place."

"Yeah well they shouldn't have been talking shit." She very expressively answered.  
Dom smiled at her answer.

"I guess I owe you a new window"  
"Its okay don't worry about it I hardly ever use it"

Dom let out a huge laugh but winced a bit in pain. "Do you need me to take you to a hospital"  
"No I'll be okay. It takes a lot to hurt me. Plus I think your doing just fine as my nurse."

"Well don't get use to i don't normally do this. It isn't really my thing."

"Oh no? You don't have a lot of men crash through your house"

Letty smiled,"I don't see any men period. They don't survive long enough to get to know me."  
Suddenly a voice shouted through the gaping hole in the wall where Dom crashed through. It was Vince shouting from His car." Dom! Hey DOM!are you dead?"  
Dom rose up with some assistance from Letty.  
He limp over to the window.

"All right Toretto!man you can survive anything!" Vince excitingly exclaimed.  
Dom demandingly asked" the challenger? Where did it end up?"

"Its still in one piece. It just crashed through a few mailboxes but it gradually slowed down to a stop. Should I call for an ambulance?"

"No I'll shake it off like I always do."

Vince noticed the young woman standing next to Dom. "Who's the legs?" He asked  
"This is Letty she helped keep me alive. Head back to the house tell everyone I'm fine I'll there shortly."  
Dom sternly commanded Vince. He took offense of Vince's comment and hoped that Letty wasn't phased by the legs remark. He instantly could tell that Letty was not like the many others girls that gave passed through his life. How often do you come across someone who is so cool and humorous after nearly destroying their room. Dom turned to face Letty who was already staring deeply back at him. "I'm sorry again. I can pay for everything just send me the bill."

"How do I know your good for it? I haven't seen you race in a while."  
"Trust me I'm good for it my word is my bond. And I wouldn't dare break my bond with you now. Not after this one hell of introduction we just had."  
Letty let out a laugh.  
"Yeah why end a good thing now."

They both got very quiet and was left staring at each other in the silence but both mutually felt no awkwardness.  
Dom was going to head out through her door but stopped to talk to Letty "Again sorry for the trouble."

He began to breathe heavily through his nostrils. Letty met his gaze. "Yeah what can I say I'm not a bitch" after sensing each others vibe Dom easily picked up the fact that him crashing into her room was a blessing in disguise. He dared to make the first move placed a hand on her cheek to bring her face closer to his and kissed her lips. She openly accepted his embrace and returned the kiss.

She brought him closer by pulling on the rim of his pants and he slowly motioned his hands up and down her thigh. Doms erection was popping through and Letty considered it an invitation to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants.

His passionate kiss forced her to back up against her bed, he had one hand on her shoulder and and other placed firmly on her ass cheek. she stopped him only to turn around and grab two ends of the bed sheets and pulled them off of the bed, having bits of glass and wood chips to fly off. she then climbed onto the bed and laid upon it with one leg pointing out at Dom and the other tucked behind her rear. Dom lifted her foot by the ankle and began to massage it moving his hands up to her calf. he then knelt to kiss her knee then up to her inner thigh. she laid her head back and closed her eyes while she quivered from his soft and light kisses. She giggled when he started to kiss her belly. He lifted her shirt up and removed it from her body exposing her breast.

she placed her hands on his shoulder and he firmly pressed his hard cock right into her pelvis. Letty began to feel very very warm. beads of sweat were already emanating from her back. Her body felt soo warm in the cold room.

"Are we really going to do this?" Dom whispered into her ear when he was kissing her neck.

"Well you do owe me, and this is a great first down payment!" she jokingly added.

he started to lightly lick the back of her ear. she let out a loud moan and started to breathe even heavier.

Dom stood up on his knees and removed his shirt. Letty was reaching the rim of her panties to pull them down but Dom aggressively slipped them off for her. He dove for her neck and ravished her with kisses while a very pleasant smile spread on Lettys face.

she felt his bulge at the entrance of her vaj just slightly teasing pop in. after 10 minutes of getting use to each others body and finding their sweet spots, Dom removed his underwear and exposed his hard 8 incher and manually positioned his dick for insertion. He lifted her legs and crossed them over his chest as he put his own body weight on top of her. He then Pierced through her vaginal opening and with his first thrust pushed his throbbing member in as deep as possible. Letty yelled out in a deep moan.

He then slightly and slowly eased his cock almost out of her only to forcefully plunge it back in. he repeated this movement several more times quickening his pace with each thrust.

He began to pump into her. with her legs crossed and pushed up against her own torso Letty was able to feel every centimeter of Dom inside her. No one has ever been that deep inside of her and she was in aw of the fact that the man she so firmly had her eye one was now embedding inside of her. she nearly was brought to her climax until he began to slow down and rest for a second. She took this opportunity to wrap her hands around his bald head and lift her self up and out and into a sitting position onto his cock. she rode on him. His arms and muscles supported her and without any resistance and began pumping into her.

Letty placed her hands on his shoulders to lift herself up and dropped herself back onto his dick, pressing down more and more firmly with every drop.

Doms breathing hastened as well did Lettys. Dom began to thrust quicker and quicker intensifying Lettys ecstasy.

She could feel her orgasm coming. Dom only slowed down so that he could Pump more powerful thrust deep into her Vagina. Their pubic hair entangled, sweat glistened of of their chests and with one Last strong thrust of his throbbing cock Dom made Letty cum all over his cock. when she moaned her heels dug deep onto his back. Dom buried his face in the arch of her neck and wraped his arms tightly around Letty while she climaxed. His strength kept her from shivering but her body was completely numb with pleasure.

In all her years of life in the fast lane she had never once came across anything close to experiencing this amount of pleasure.

the grip her legs had around his back loosened up and dropped onto the bed. Dom slowly slipped his wet and veiny cock out of her and he fell onto his back laying right beside her.

He watched her hardened nipples move up and down from her heavy relaxed his head onto the pillow next to her and quietly watched her calm down into a steady gentle sleepiness.

"So how many more payments to i have left?" Dom asked

Letty cracked a smile. "Oh trust me" she said while still trying to catch her breath. " you still have a long way to go"

Letty rested her head onto his chest he wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her close and tight. he kissed her on the forehead and watch her doze off on top of him. Dom peered out the broken window to watch the sun rise.


End file.
